Vidas Entrelazadas
by VanneeAndrea
Summary: Unos raros sueños tiene ,sueña con una mujer de kimono llamada Rin. Ella,siempre me dice Sesshomaru,pero ese nombre no me corresponde -¿Que? ¿que soy la reencarnación de un yokai? Bah no digas sandeces. ¿Porque todo el tiempo sueño con esa mujer? ¿porque me dice que la busque? ¿Acaso existe o es parte de un tonto sueño?


**Vidas entrelazadas**

Disclaimer:InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

Cap: Entre los vivo

"entre comilla pensamientos"

_cursiva, recuerdos_

-entre estos guiones- exclamación

Normal, narración del personaje o mío

Capitulo 1

Sus marrones ojos miraban directamente a los míos, provocándome miles de emociones, me alegraba verla, pero ¿por qué? yo nunca había visto aquella mujer en mi vida cotidiana, no, no la reconocía, aunque algo dentro de mi decía que si lo hacía, no entendía, siempre era la misma, cada sueño la veía a ella, una joven de kimono, grandes ojos y una larga cabellera de color negro.

-Sesshomaru-sama -Su dulce voz me cautiva, es suave y alegre. Pero lo que me desconcierta es el hecho de que me llame "Sesshomaru".

-Que alegría verle de nuevo, le agradezco que venga otra vez a verme, mi señor-Su forma de expresarse es tan formal y entusiasta a la vez, nunca nadie se ah dirigid así hacia mí, aunque sé que no se dirige hacia mi ,por tener la conciencia que mi nombre no es ese precisamente, pero aun siendo así siento que en verdad se estuviera dirigiendo a mi persona. Es raro decir eso, hasta estúpido

-Rin-Inconscientemente, sin mi autorización, mis labios se mueven y la nombran. La primera vez que la nombre se me hizo muy raro, ya que no conocía a ninguna Rin,pero al pasar el tiempo, me empeze a acostumbrar a nombrarlo también me acostumbrar a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía ella ,recibiéndome siempre con una cándida sonrisa, pero eso no significo que dejara de pensar que era igual o más de raro, al contrario, se me hizo muy extraño que apareciera todo el tiempo en mis sueños, aunque aun asi no me incomodaba su presencia .

Todo el tiempo estaba en el mismo sitio esperándome, en un bosque sin un ápice de vida humana por los alrededores, al contrario al lugar donde vivo, una ciudad de grandes casas y rascacielos, con absolutamente nada de bosques.

-Señor, ¿por qué nunca me ah buscado como lo solía hacer antes?-Siempre es lo mismo, me recrimina aquello. ¿Sera porque no te conozco ni tampoco tengo el deber de hacerlo? pensé. Pero aun así, eso no es lo que respondo. _Lo que responde_. - porque todavía no es la momento de hacerlo, Rin

Ella me sonríe, gusta esa sonrisa, es tan sincera y dulce, como ah nadie eh visto. -Hai! y cuando sea el momento yo lo recibiré con los brazos abierto ¡Sesshomaru_Samma!

Otra vez ese nombre tan peculiar. Desde el momento que ella ha nombrado ese nombre raro, me ah dado cierta curiosidad por él, pero nunca eh hecho algo por averiguar aquel nombre. Pero aun así siento felicidad escuchar eso, nunca eh entendido porque siento aquello al escucharla, es como si ella fuese mi alegría. Irónico ¿no? la mujer que fue creada a partir de mi imaginación es la única persona que me hace despertar tantas sensaciones en mi, odio saber que ella no es más que una ilusión creada por mi mente. -Haz lo que quieras, Rin-le digo con el tono de siempre, frio y indiferente, lo único que considero que sigue conmigo cuando sueño es mi frialdad, nunca eh sido un ser cándido y es por eso mismo que eh tenido varios problemas con padre, aunque eso a mí no me interesa. -Es tiempo de marcharme-digo con el mismo tono.

Siento una pequeña opresión en mi pecho, ¿por qué será_? .Por lo mismo de siempre_

Sus ojos detonan tristeza al escucharme. - mi señor ¿Volveremos a vernos otra vez?-pregunta sin disimular la tristeza de sus palabras.

-Si es lo que deseas-sueno indiferente.

Mis pies se mueven por si solos para luego darle la espalda a la muchacha y como todos los días, siento una opresión al alejarme de ella. _ ¿Porque me voy?, si mi interior quiere hacer lo contrario_

El fuerte sonido proveniente del reloj digital, hace que se despierte de un tirón. Toco el botón para apagar la alarma.

-"las 6:30 am"- afirmo.

Se paró de la cama de dos plazas, luego fue al baño para ducharse. Pero antes se miro al espejo y viendo su reflejo, noto que tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo sus dorados ojos.

-Trabajar tanto me está descomponiendo-pensó en voz alta.

Desde que había salido de la universidad de inmediato se había incorporo en la empresa familiar, eso provoco que trabajara sin parar para que la empresa surgiera aun mas. Cuando los años avanzaron, su obsesión por surgir y superar a todo aquel que le aventajara, hizo que se alejara de todo su entorno familiar y amistoso, provocando que al final se quedara solo.

Se metió a la ducha que solo demoro 10 minutos, luego se vistió con el clásico uniforme de trabajo.

-"7:05 am, hora de salir"-pensó para luego tomar su portafolio y salir del apartamento numero 75,que sería el ultimo apartamento, con una privilegiada vista hacia toda la ciudad de Tokio.

Subió a su Mercedes Benz, antes de partir reviso si le faltaba algo.

-documentos,Netbook, mi celular, el listado de despedidos,no, no me falta nada-

De inmediato encendió el auto, pará rápidamente dirigirse a la empresa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡por la mierda este maldito café es más malo que Ichiromaru !-

Un joven de no más de 22 años maldecía, mientras que lanzaba el vaso plástico al tacho de basura.

-Quiero de inmediato el idiota o la idiota que le hecho sal a mi café-grito con cara de pocos amigos

-Jajaja vamos Jiroyasha no te molestes tanto si solo fue una broma, perro tonto-Un pelirrojo se burlaba sin escrúpulos de su superior

-¡Así que fuiste tu maldito idiota! Jiroyasha se acerco rápidamente a su amigo de infancia para darle unas cuantas patadas y puñetazo en la cabeza

-No te saldrás con la tuya,Shizo

-Esto me afirma que eres un completo idiota,Jiroyasha-ironizo la profunda voz-¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un maldito jardín infantil? No seas imbécil y lárgate a tu lugar de trabajo, zángano.

Todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado para darle espacios a los hermanos, ya sabían que de allí no iba pasar nada bueno

-Feh,callate amargado ¿Vienes con ganas de ganarte unos buenos puñetazos en tu desagradable rostro?-

Ichiromaru ignoro totalmente la fallida provocación de su medio hermano y paso de largo a su oficina.

-¡Maldito Ichiromaru! que se cree ese gusano bastardo hijo de pu...-

-¡Que te crees tonto idiota de faltarle el respeto a mi jefecito!-chillo un hombre de ojos marrones, piel morena y de un porte de un metro cincuenta y tres

-Mete tus narices en otra parte, enano feo y si estas buscando al lelo de mi hermano, el se encuentra en su depresiva cueva... jaja-hablo en un tono burlesco.

-Mas respeto cn mi patroncito

-Cuando los Cerdos vuelen,Jack

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hmm,Las ventas han subido un doce por ciento.

Su vista miraba a unos gráficos, los cuales mostraban los alto y bajos de la empresa.

-veo que este mes se han unido dos nuevos socios,exelente-

Siguió concentrado mirando otras cosas sobre los avances del año y del mes, hasta que el sonido del abrir de una puerta le hizo levantar la vista para después toparse con su fiel empleado.

Vio que estaba un poco desaliña el rubio, a simple vista se notaba que no descansaba lo suficiente, algo que noto hace unos parde meses atrás. 

-Querido patroncito-dudo en decirle lo que tenía en mente hace rato

-¿Que quieres Jack?-pregunto sin interes ya que estaba acostumbrado a los reclamos del pelinegro hacia Shizo, uno de los secretarios de su medio hermano.

-No sé si yo estoy equivocado o no, pero yo no se hace no se cuanto tiempecillo eh visto cambios emms en no se-La mirada de su jefe siempre le ponía de puntas, además que lanzaba una mirada de _"Estoy ocupado, vete a la mierda"_

-Ve al grano, Jack-contesto algo irritado con las incoherencias de su secretario-

-¿ah visto su cara?-Bueno ¿dijo que fuera directo al grano? pues así lo hizo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al recibir el

Entrecerrado de ojos mortales dos mil-no me malentienda jefecito, usted es hermoso, inmensamente sexy y el más sensual de todos-

-Yo no critico tu rostro y la desordenada presentación personal que tienes ahora, Jack-Miro de abajo hacia arriba, viendo el evidente desorden de la vestimenta de su empleado

-Bueno eso...Pero a lo que yo venía era invitarle a un famoso bar-Prefirió no hablarle el tema del porque estaba de esa forma-"estúpido Shizo"-pensó irritado al acordarse de la pelea que tuvo antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

-Lárgate

-¡!

-¿por qué sigues acá?-pregunto fríamente

-Yo pago todo! es que usted merece descansar, dejar de pensar tanto en la empresa, es que no se da cuenta que me preocupo por usted amo bonito-Contesto dramáticamente, haciendo que Ichiromaru alzara una ceja-¿Que dice mi señor todo poderoso? solo sera unas horitas

Okey la propuesta de su imbécil secretario no estaba del todo mal después de todo, al fin al cabo merecía despejar algo su mente de la empresa, además que hace bastante tiempo no salia a beber unos tragos al centro de Tokio

-¿A qué hora?-Su voz hizo pegar un salto a su mano derecha

-etto, mañana, sábado a las nueve y media de la noche, en el bar nuevo, ese que se llama Violet CAT ¿qué le parece?

-No me interesa, ahora lárgate

-p...pero ¿no me dejara botadito?-pregunto dudoso

-No y ahora márchate.

-Hai.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Tu hermano no será del otro bando?-un ojiazul escuchaba tras la puerta junto con un ojidorado,el cual se aguantaba las ganas de gritar que Jack y su medio hermano habían salido del armario.

-Yo creo-rio bajo-después de todo ese tonto de Jack lo defiende con uña y diente, además eso que van a salir junto, es como medio sospechoso jajaja-

-Quizás era eso mismo lo que le ponía de mal humor a tu hermano, ¿no crees Jiroyasha?-pregunto viendo de reojo a su amigo y jefe.

-¿a qué te refieres Mirotsu?

-Ya sabes, todo ese tiempo del que tu hermano empezó alejarse de ustedes y lo de su pesadez, pues que yo creo que estaba triste porque nadie sabe de su situación de homosexual, además que lo dejaria mal parado por ser gay aunque encuentro estúpido que discriminen de ese modo a las personas ¿no crees?

-Feh no me interesa lo cuan maricotas es ese zopenco y lo de la pesadez eso es normal en el-Aun diciendo eso, si le interesaba lo que pasaba por la vida de su hermano-Gay

-Hey vamonos ya-Susurro mirotsu al oír pasos a la puerta

-Si

Ambos se alejaron y decidieron esconderse para ver si había algo más que escuchar.

-ptshh mira Mirotsu,Jack está todo despeinado y su ropa esta desordenada, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que estaban esos parde mariconazos ,¿Acaso Ichiromaru no tiene dinero para un motel? pero qué asco, ahora si que no me van a dar ganas de entrar a esa oficina-comento asqueado con solo imaginar la escena

-Mi querido amigo, ahora mas que nunca tienes que apoyar a tu hermano.-le dio unas parde palpada en hombro-Bueno ahora me marcho a trabajar duro.

-Si claro,a trabajar duro en *Redtube- respondió burlón Juroyasha, dejando pasmado a Mirotsu

-yo pensaba que había borrado el historial de guugly

-Fijate que te olvidaste una vez en hacerlo-aclaro con sorna-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

Mañana era su día, así que más le valía que el imbécil de su empleado no le estuviese mintiendo sobre lo bueno del bar, porque si lo fuese, juraba que lo empujaba del último piso de la empresa.

Vio su reloj marca Rolex-"12:43 de la noche"-.

Respondiendo los últimos mail de sus socios más importante, decidió marcharse a su casa, ya estaba algo cansado en estar todo el rato respondiendo, ver gráficos ,hablar por teléfono con empresarios que querían unirse a su empresa tecnológica y entre varias cosas más. Tomo su portafolios y con pasos firmes y medianamente rápidos fue directo a la salida de su oficina.

Ya en su Mercedes decidió ir mas rápido para poder descansar de un día agotador y poder soñar con esa mujer de kimono morado y flores lilas, que con tan solo una sonrisa, su alma se sentía tan relajado. Después de a ver Estacionado su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, fue al elevador que solo demoro un minuto con treinta segundo en subir hasta el último piso, donde vivía solo.

Metió la llave a la cerradura, la cual abrió de inmediato, mostrando un sobrio color blanco con detalles grises, con uno que otro mueble, todos de color negro. Avanzo hasta su dormitorio y empezó a despojarse de esa apretada corbata roja y de los negros zapatos de  
cuero. Ya adentro de la cama su mente empezó a divagar principalmente a sus sueños, donde aparecía aquella sonriente mujer. Hace aproximadamente hace 7 años tenía sueños con ella, pero nunca antes le había puesto gran atención, porque al final era un sueño

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sumando el hecho que en los últimos meses Rin aparecía todo el tiempo en sus sueños, no podía decir que le disgustaba hablar con ella, aunque el no tuviese control sobre de si mismo, pero siendo así, encontraba raro toda aquella situación.

-"¿No estaré muy solo? ¿es que acaso necesito compañía de una mujer?"-pensó-Sandeces, Yo Ichiromaru no necesito de nada y nadie.

Lo que no sabía que muy pronto, conocería a _la mujer de sus sueños._

**Nota**:Hola!,vengo con otra historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que también lo entiendan.

Aclarare ciertas cosas 1-Ichiromaru,Juroyasha,Mirotsu,Jack y Shizu;Son las reencarnaciones de,ya dd deben imaginar jaja. 2-Esto también va tener algo de Juroyasha con una muchacha de un templo,que sera hija de cierto personaje c: ,no digo mas respecto aquello. 3-Es muy seguro que no actualice rápidamente ¿motivo? un odioso hermano: c . okis eso espero un review para saber que les pareció :() Acepto tomatazos y huevos podridos 

*Redtube:Una pagina porno JAjaja,no piensen que veo eso, es solo que un día lo escuche de unos amigos bien tirados a miroku Jaja


End file.
